1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to hand tools. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a tape measure having a hammer integrally formed therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the home, at the office, or on construction sites, hand tools are often used to perform various functions. Some of these well-known tools include screw drivers, hammers, saws, straight edges, leveling devices, and tape measures. In many instances, an individual is required to simultaneously hold two or more tools to perform a particular function. For example, an individual may be required to simultaneously hold nails, a tape measure and a hammer for accurately positioning nails in a construction beam, or a wall. This is often a frustrating experience for an individual who may be incapable of successfully juggling numerous tools at one time.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, there have been many efforts directed to combining multiple tools into a single instrument. Among these efforts, U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,788 to Bulcock discloses a hammer having a handle that has one or more storage compartments formed therein. The storage compartments are used to store items such as nails, tacks and screws. A measuring tape, secured to the bottom of the handle, unrolls in a direction that is perpendicular to the length of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,521 to Clontz teaches a retractable tape measure that is adapted for installation in the elongate handle of a tool such as a hammer. The tape measure includes a frame, a roll of flexible tape, a coil spring and gears. The frame is an elongate piece of metal slightly wider than the tape and the coil spring. The tape measure assembly may be mounted to the free end of the handle of the tool. In use, the free end of the tape is pulled from the bottom of the handle in a direction that is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,576 to Johnson et al. discloses a multi-accessory hammer that is adapted to have a wide range of different tools attached to the butt of the handle. The tools attachable to the butt of the handle include a crowbar, a fastener removal accessory, an elastic striking element, a metal striking element, and a retractable tape measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,516 to Peters discloses a hammer having a hammer head with a front portion adapted to strike a nail or tack, and a handle having a longitudinal cavity extending therein. The hammer includes a tray tailored to fit and slide within the longitudinally extending cavity. The tray is adapted to support a plurality of accessories. In one embodiment, an end cap securable to the butt end of the handle includes a retractable measuring tape incorporated therein.
Although the above-described advances have effectively combined multiple functions into a single tool, the above-described tools remain bulky, difficult to handle and lack a compact design. Thus, there remains a need for combination tools that are compact and easy to use, and in particular there remains a need for a combination tape measure and hammer tool that is compact and easy to use.